


you said if you don't let it out / you're gonna let it eat you away

by nyanarchy



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nazi is an asshole, Other, ancap - Freeform, as expected, because ancap is, because neopronouns are valid, mostly fluff because im a very weak man, qi/quem pronouns for ancom, slight elements of classism, the bond between ancap and ancom is something that can be so personal-, they hate each other but they are so Fond, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanarchy/pseuds/nyanarchy
Summary: Ancom comes home, and maybe realizes a few things about quemself on the way there.
Relationships: Anarchist Polycule, Ancom/Commie, Leftunity, Libertarian/Ancap, Money Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	you said if you don't let it out / you're gonna let it eat you away

An inky darkness envelopes the basement, battling with the flashing lights produced by the T.V. on the wall. The anarchists fiddle with their individual Xbox controllers as they yell at each other over their video game, but everything Post-left hears is muffled. Qi sits in the back, an outsider in qis own home, and qi can’t help but let qis mind wander. 

_There’s a gentle smile on Commie’s face, unguarded and genuine, as he stares at Ancom. The smaller extremist looks out at the sunflower field ahead of them, but still notices the Communist at the edge of qis peripheral vision. Qi fully turns qis body towards him, causing Commie to jump slightly and look at his shoes, realizing he’d been caught._

_“Are you, er, enjoying the view?” He says awkwardly._

_Ancom gives a breathy laugh, “Very much. How’d you know sunflowers are my favorite?”_

_“Lucky guess.”_

_Commie’s staring again, and Ancom stares right back. There’s something in the air, something heavy pushing the two together as Ancom finds quemself leaning towards the taller. Slowly, the anarchist reaches up to Commie’s face, seeing his features in a new light because of their proximity. Qi reaches the top of Commie’s head and very gently pulls off his signature ushanka._

_Commie looks as thought he’s been shaken out of a daydream, looking at Ancom with an expression of confusion mixed with fondness._

_“What are you doing, Anarkitty?” In lieu of an answer, Ancom simply pulls down qis hood and fastens the ushanka on to qis own head._

_“I’m you,” Qi teases with a smile. “I’m Tankie, and I dream of kissing Karl Marx under the moonlight,” Ancom mocks, putting on an awfully exaggerated Russian accent._

_Commie turns bright red, “That is not what I sound like!”_

_“That is not what I sound like!” Qi parrots._

_Commie laughs loudly and goodnaturedly, stealing his ushanka back from Ancom’s head, quem quickly pulling qis hoodie back over qis head._

_Ancom looks out into the sunflower field, then at Commie, and then back to the flowers. There’s something unspoken between them, and qi can’t quite put qis finger on it._

Post-left smiles fondly at the memory, coming out of qis daze to realize that the anarchists have turned off the T.V. and most of them were already half asleep. For some reason, Post-left didn’t feel like sleeping, instead opting to wander out to the balcony and light up a joint, taking a long drag and staring out into the city skyline. 

Qi hadn’t been sitting there for long when qi heard the door behind quem open, turning around to see Anarcho-pacifist looking at quem with a slightly concerned look on their face. 

“Hey, Anpac,” Qi greeted quietly as qis fellow anarchist took a seat next to quem on the balcony. Feeling awkward, Post-left offered Anpac the joint, to which they shook their head politely. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Anpac questioned. 

“I’m okay, why?” 

Post-left was met with a sigh, “I think I know what’s bothering you. I’m not going to make you talk about it, but I want you to know something.” 

Qi froze. “Know what?” 

“That if you want to go back to the extremists, that would be okay. That’s where you belong, Ancom.” 

Hearing qis name felt foreign, but it filled quem with a sensation of nostalgia and longing, replacing the dull ache that had settled there ever sense qi joined the anarchist polycule. 

“Thank you,” Ancom replied quietly, watching Anpac leave from where they came. For the first time in a while, qi knew what qi had to do. 

  
  
  


✧

  
  


Qis hands trembled as Ancom closed the door to the anarchist house. Qi stared up into the night sky, hoping qi’d be able to find qis way back to the extremist house by morning, because if not, qi would be screwed. 

Ancom had been walking for a couple hours when qi felt the first raindrop. Qi was quick to brush it off as a fluke, until the sky broke, cool water pelting down on qis hoodie, saturating the dark green fabric. 

“Fuck,” Qi cursed under qis breath, trudging on despite the unfortunate weather. Ancom could survive a little rain, right? 

Spoiler: Ancom could not, in fact, survive a little rain; qi realized this no less than half an hour later. Qis clothes were soaking wet and qi was shivering from the cold, and on top of all of that, qi had no idea where qi was. Wandering aimlessly, qi stumbled upon a homeless camp nestled in an alley, with people sleeping under tents with warm blankets. One man sat under a tarp with a lit fire in front of him, humming softly as he stared into the flames. 

Ancom approached nervously, “Hi, um, can I crash here for the night? I don’t have anywhere to stay.” 

The man looked up at quem and smiled warmly, “Well of course you can. Come in, come in, you look cold.” 

Ancom crawled under the roof of the tent, immediately huddling up to the fire in between quem and the other man. 

“What did you say your name was?” 

“I-I didn’t. I’m P- Ancom. I’m Ancom.” A nasty feeling settled in qis chest at having to remind quemself of qis own name. In qis defense, qi hadn’t felt like Ancom for quite a while. 

“You don’t sound too sure of that,” The man chuckled, “but I won’t pry. Now get some sleep, Ancom.” 

Ancom didn’t need to be told twice; qi settled down in the blanket qi had been given and closed qis eyes, falling asleep faster than qi ever had before. It had been a long night. 

The next morning, qi was startled awake by a nasally, obnoxious voice. 

“Ew! Libertarian look, there’s _homeless_ people!” The voice said. 

_What a dickhead_ , Ancom thought. 

“I’m paying my private police _way_ too much if they don’t take care of this.” 

_Wait!_ Ancom sat up, _That’s_ my _dickhead–I’m in Ancapistan!_

Qi crawled out of the tent to see the sunglass-clad face of qis old friend, Anarcho-Capitalist, peaking out the window of his yellow Tesla. 

“Ancom?!” Ancap recoiled in shock, “What are you doing here? I thought you were having an orgy with the anarchists?” 

“It’s a _polycule_ , you dickhead,” Ancom fired back, “and I left. It’s a long story. Can you take me to the extremist house?” 

“Not for free.” 

“I’ll pay you by not bashing your skull in with my bat, you capitalist dickhead!” 

“Eh, works for me. Hop in back, I was just on my way there.” 

Ancom scrambles into the backseat of Ancap’s car, sending an apologetic look to the homeless people that had given qim a place to sleep. Tomorrow, qi could beat the shit out of Ancap for the way he treated his citizens, but today, qi just needed to see Commie again. 

Ancom looked around the car qi was seated in, pointedly not wearing a seatbelt. There were various bills and receipts scattered across the floor, and even a hundred dollar bill peaking out from in between two seats. Libertarian sat in the front seat, still looking the exact same as when Ancom had last saw him: a twirly mustache and top hat that made him look like the man from Monopoly, and a black three-piece suit. Ancap hadn’t changed much either, still looking like the same douchebag in an obnoxiously yellow suit and black sunglasses. 

The only thing that had changed between the two were the matching diamond rings on their ring fingers, which qi could see clearly as their hands intertwined atop the console between them. Normally, qi wouldn’t feel happy for capitalists, but Ancom felt glad that Ancap somehow managed to find a husband that was equally as awful as him. 

_A match made in hell,_ Qi thought sarcastically. 

“So, Ancom, old friend,” Ancap started, turning around in his seat and looking at Ancom. 

“The-the fucking car, Ancap! You’re gonna fucking crash!” Qi yelled in a panic. 

“Relax, Ancom! It’s self-driving,” He said offhandedly before turning to Libertarian and muttering, “Ugh, poor people.” 

Ancom rolled qis eyes, suddenly remembering what drove him to join the anarchists in the first place.

“Anywho,” Ancap continued, “what made you want to come back to us extremists? Miss me that much?” 

“Not you, asshole.” 

The capitalist smiled teasingly, “You missed Commie, didn’t you?” 

Ancom choked, feeling quemself turn red, “No!”

Ancap and his husband laughed good-naturedly, “I remember when I was crushing over Libertarian, before we got married. Worst week of my life.” 

“You two got married after a week of liking each other?”

“Well, technically, we got married for tax purposes,” Libertarian responded, “but then I realized that Ancap was more important to me than taxes. I love my anarchist more than a rising stock price.” 

Ancom watched as Ancap put his head down, shoulders shaking. “Ancap, are-are you _crying_?” 

“No!” He snapped, Libertarian rubbing his back. “That was just really sweet, okay?” Ancap sniffed, grabbing a stack of money from his pockets to dry his tears and putting his head up as if nothing had happened. 

“Anyways,” Ancap said, “We’re here.” The expensive car came to a halt, and Ancom looked up at the large, brick house with contradicting flags hanging outside of it. A garden stretched out across the lawn, and Ancom frowned when qi realized that no one had tended to it since qi’d been gone. 

Qi got out of the car, following Ancap and Libertarian. “Is Nazi still here?” Qi asked carefully. 

“Ah, no, he lives in his ethnostate now. Although, I think he was supposed to stop by to pick up some of his propaganda- oh.” Ancap noticed that Nazi was, in fact, here, and was writing slurs on the door. 

“Shoo, Nazi, get the fuck off my property.” Ancap called as the group approached. 

Nazi rolled his eyes, “I was just leaving!” He paused, seeing Ancom standing next to Libertarian. “You brought the degenerate back?” 

“Suck my dick, Nazi,” Ancom responded. 

“I’ll pass,” Nazi said, looking extremely uncomfortable. He quickly grabbed the box of his things and headed for his car. 

Ancap shrugged it off, unlocking the front door and walking inside. The house was the same as Ancom had left it, albeit a bit cleaner–qi wasn’t known for qis organization skills. 

“Oh Commie!” Ancap called, “You’ll never believe what I found!” 

Qi heard Commie’s heavy footsteps make their way down the stairs, and a nasty knot tied itself in the pit of qis stomach. Qi couldn’t do this, qi couldn’t just stroll back into Commie’s life after months of being gone? Who did qi think qi was, just coming back like this? Qi should just turn around and- 

“Hm? What is it, comrade?” _Oh._

Commie rounded the corner into the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks once he noticed the green-clad anarchist. 

“Anarkitty,” He said breathlessly, looking quem up and down with the same expression he’d worn in the flower field that day. 

Without a word, Ancom surged forward, burying quemself in Commie’s strong arms. 

“I missed you so much,” Qi mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I missed you too, comrade. I missed you too,” Commie’s eyes were welling up in tears as he hugged Ancom even closer than before. 

The smaller one looked up at the communist, his brown eyes holding so much unsaid affection for Ancom. Without another word, Ancom cupped Commie’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. 

  
_I’m home,_ Qi thought, and for a split second, qi could smell sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !!!! this is my first work for the centricide fandom so i hope the characterization was okay hehe
> 
> also i was projecting so hard onto ancom in this idk if u could tell (i'm a kinnie what can i say)
> 
> yell at me on my tumblr: nyanarchy


End file.
